Cicatrices
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT A veces aunque se superen las tragedias personales, algunos recuerdos dolorosos del pasado siempre quedan... Un fic de C18


_Cicatrices _

Una luz que ciega mis ojos, siento mi cuerpo pesado no puedo mover ni una fibra de él, solo mis ojos, entonces lo veo: un anciano que se me acerca y es el que pone esas luces en mis pupilas, las observa y anota los resultados, ni siquiera puedo hablar: solo pensar y ver, me siento como un fantasma, desearía serlo pero el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo me recuerda que estoy lejos de convertirme en uno.

Trato de observar a mi alrededor, es un lugar extraño ¿un hospital quizás? Todo se ve tan limpio, otro de mis sentidos responde: el olfato, huele como a medicinas, la idea de hospital se hace más fuerte. Me doy cuenta de mi misma, estoy desnuda sobre una mesa, talvez tendría frío pero el sentido del tacto aún no regresa, tengo miedo, mucho miedo…

¿Quien soy¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo¿Cómo me llamo? Soy un ser humano, una persona que merece respeto ¿por qué me hacen esto?... ¿Habré tenido un accidente¿Por qué me dejan aquí y no me dan explicaciones¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Intento sin éxito hablar, intento gritar por ayuda o por explicaciones pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

El anciano se acerca otra vez, no lo conozco pero no me gusta su expresión: sus ojos me dicen que no viene a ayudarme. Me mira como se mira a un objeto, sin emitir emociones, sin hablarme, me ve y sé que él sabe que estoy conciente pero eso no parece importarle. Escribe más en esa gastada libreta, se sienta frente a una computadora en la que no me había fijado, luego imprime unos papeles. Parecen unos planos¿usan planos en los hospitales? Sé que la respuesta es negativa y eso me aterra aún más¿a donde he venido a parar¿Como llegué aquí¿Que quiere hacerme? desearía correr de ahí, o al menos gritar pero no puedo… ¿Quién soy?

Ahora siento sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo, siento su lujuria, su respiración cerca de mi rostro, su desvergüenza al tocarme¿Qué me está haciendo? Siento mucho dolor, mi vista se nubla y no puedo ver a mi alrededor, solo sé que duele, duele muchísimo, recupero la conciencia brevemente y lo único que capta mi atención son sus manos ensangrentadas ¡Es mi sangre! Lágrimas salen sin permiso de mis ojos, el anciano me mira aparentemente feliz y me dice _"Veo que aún conservas sentimientos humanos, eso es bueno por ahora"_ ¿De qué habla¿Sentimientos Humanos¡yo soy un ser humano! Otra vez quiero gritar pero no puedo…

De nuevo despierto, parece que perdí la conciencia¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No tengo ni idea, mi situación es la misma, intento moverme sin éxito, intento hablar y no puedo, debo seguir tratando aunque los resultados sean los mismos, debo comprobarlo cada vez que abro los ojos. Pero ahora veo algo que me turba aún mas: Veo a mi hermano en una mesa a mi lado, también sufre mi horrible destino, sé que es mi hermano, pero no me es posible recordar nada más ¿quien fue nuestra madre y nuestro padre¿Como llegamos aquí¿Que hicimos para merecer esto? Y la pregunta que se repite sin descanso¿Quién soy?

Mi hermano está inconciente, tiene suerte pues no ve lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, el anciano se llama Dr. Maki Gero, he oído a otro llamarle de esa manera, se la pasa horas en esa maldita computadora, a veces se acerca y me inyecta sustancias de los más variados colores y que provocan en mí las más variadas sensaciones, nunca he podido ver a mi hermano despierto, cada vez que yo misma abro los ojos los de él están cerrados, imagino que lo despierta cuando a mi me duerme.

¿Quien demonios es Goku¿Por qué ese nombre se repite en mi cabeza provocándome nauseas¿Que quieren de mi? Antes perdía la conciencia cuando me inyectaba la sustancia de color morado, ahora cuando lo hace solo me encuentro en un sueño semi profundo, veo imágenes extrañas, guerras, explosiones, sujetos de diversos tipos ¿algunos son extraterrestres? Deseo morir, dejar de lado el sufrimiento y encontrar respuestas, quiero morir y que mi hermano muera conmigo, aunque fuéramos al Infierno, eso sería mejor que lo que nos sucede ahora ¿acaso estamos ya en el Infierno sin saberlo¿Qué fue lo que hicimos que el destino nos castiga de esta manera?

Oscuridad absoluta… no sé cuanto tiempo pasa, luego despierto un poco, como de costumbre compruebo si puedo moverme y descubro como de costumbre que no. Ahora hay imágenes y datos concretos dentro de mi cabeza ¿como llegaron ahí? Agradezco haber estado dormida y no poder recordarlo. Al fin mi hermano está conciente como yo, me mira con tristeza como tratando de que nos confortemos mutuamente pero yo aparto la mirada por vergüenza, no soy ni sobras de lo que fui, aunque no sé quien fui. Los días pasan y extrañas ideas y propósitos se apoderan de mis pensamientos: Solo debo matar a Goku, destruirlo por lo que hizo a la Red Ribbon¿quines son los de la Red Ribbon? Si, ya lo recuerdo, somos nosotros… ¿nosotros?

Goku es un ser malvado, destruyó a nuestra gente, y debemos vengarnos… ¿Pero por que¿Acaso él me hizo esto? No, no fue Goku, fue el infame doctor ¿acaso no es este doctor más malvado porque ensucia mi cuerpo¿Acaso no debo mejor destruirlo a él? Lo haré, lo destruiré con mis propias manos, lo haré sufrir lentamente…

Comienzo a saber quien soy, parece que en mi cerebro eso ha sido también implantado: soy C-18, soy un androide con un poder impresionante que debo utilizar para matar a Goku y a cualquiera de sus amigos que se interponga en nuestro camino. Mi hermano se llama C-17, ambos tenemos el mismo propósito y pronto el dr. Gero nos despertará completamente y nos dejará acabar con él.

Es triste saber quien soy ahora, soy un número, una sombra del ser humano que fui, ahora no soy nadie¿un número¿Quien va a respetarme sin mi identidad de persona? Pero eso ya no me importa, mataré a ese asqueroso doctor que se aprovechó de mi cuerpo para convertirlo según sus necesidades; acabaré con el famoso Goku porque por su culpa ese malnacido decidió hacernos esto, conquistaremos la Tierra y haremos pagar a todos los que se nos atraviesen nuestra desgracia. Talvez no sea del todo terrible, en algo valió la pena: siento el poder que corre por mi cuerpo, ahora soy invencible y todos pagarán las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar…

Me despierto de repente sobresaltada, por unos segundos aún confusa ¿en donde estoy? la sonrisa siempre amable de mi Krillin me da algo de paz, él es el único que me ha amado, que me ha aceptado a pesar de lo que soy _"fue sólo otra pesadilla"_ me dice al tiempo que intenta abrazarme, no lo dejo, lo aparto bruscamente, veo la tristeza en sus ojos y me siento mal conmigo misma. Aún me es difícil recibir afecto, pero me es difícil contárselo también ¿como decirle que a veces, cuando sus manos cariñosas recorren mi cuerpo, en mi mente se transforman en las manos frías y repulsivas de aquel que arruinó mi vida? de aquel que sin reparos cambió mi destino y ultrajó mi esencia.

Me levanto y voy al tocador, me aseguro de que el viejo pervertido –poca cosa comparado con el doctor Gero- no esté cerca, cierro la puerta y en soledad puedo desahogarme, lloro, no me gusta que nadie me vea llorar, pero cuando estoy sola, es realmente una manera de quitar de encima el peso que me agobia, no son pesadillas lo que me atormenta en las noches, son recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos del pasado que se albergan en mi subconsciente y que salen a flote cuando se les antoja. Largos minutos pasan hasta que me siento mejor, ahora salgo y de nuevo está esperándome, su cálida e inocente sonrisa, el peso en mis hombros disminuye y poco a poco me convenzo a mi misma de que es posible ser feliz por primera vez…

**FIN**

¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir de este fic, me llegó a la mente y solo me senté a escribir, nunca antes me había detenido a pensar profundamente en C-18 pero me gustó escribir de ella, se me ocurre que debió ser difícil todo lo que vivió, eso de denota por la manera en que odiaba a Gero, y asumo que no recuerda nada de lo que era antes, porque después ni siquiera se cambia el nombre. En fin, quedé satisfecha con este pequeño fic, espero que a ustedes también les guste y que me dejen sus impresiones, siempre es divertido saber que es lo que los demás piensan. Nos leemos pronto, melikav


End file.
